


The Scourge and The Original

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Category: Angel: the Series, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hyperion, Lawyer, Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know why she was drawn to him; last time they met he was still terrorizing all of Europe, and now he was a changed man but still the same interesting man she first met...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scourge and The Original

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or _The Originals_ , but the plot idea is mine.

REBEKAH MIKAELSON WATCHED the dark haired man in a long duster coat fought the vampires. She was enjoying a nice walk this warm LA summer's eve when she was jumped by muggers - or so she thought until she sensed they weren't human. She didn't fret; she could end their sorry existence without much trouble, but just as she was getting ready to attack, her dark haired vamp with pointy stakes jumped out of nowhere and started kicking some vampire butts.

Rebekah wanted a piece of the action, but she wanted her presence her to be low-key, so for now she will play the damsel in distress part. She stepped back and watched as her saviour staked the last of her attackers and the sucker disintegrated. She stepped out from the corner she was pushed to and was about to thank her saviour, but she stalled in her tracks the moment the man turned and their eyes met.

# # # # #

ANGEL GAVE A QUICK look around once he finished dusting the last of the vampires before turning to where he last saw the blonde woman hiding. He was about to make his way to her when he caught sight of her and her face was illuminated by the light coming from a lamppost nearby.

"Bekah," Her named slipped from his lips like a whisper. It has been years since he last saw her. He met her nearing the last days of him being a soulless vampire. It was a brief encounter, but it was enough for her to remain imprinted in his mind.

" _Angelus?_ " Rebekah sounded uncertain. She slowly approached him, her confidence not wavering even though he could sense apprehension coming from her.

"I go by Angel now," he corrected.

Rebekah stopped when she was a good two feet from him. She gave him a quick once-over.

"You've changed."

Angel let out a self-deprecating laugh.

"A lot has happened since we last saw each other," he told her.

Rebekah smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. Her initial apprehension disappeared once she recognized who he was. She was never afraid of him, even when he was 'Angelus' she never cowered from him. She knew - as well as him - that when push comes to shove, Rebekah Mikaelson could pulverize his very existence.

"I can see that," she agreed.

"We got a lot of catching up to do."

"That we do," she nodded. "Got some place we can go and reminisce?"

Angel smirked and replied, "I have a place."

Angel and Rebekah reminisced about the past, updating each other on what they'd been up to since they last saw one another. Angel explained about the course and how he came about becoming the CEO of one of the largest law firm in the country. Rebekah told him that they finally defeated their father and that Klaus granted her the freedom she longed for.

"So what now?" Angel asked.

Rebekah let out a sigh and gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I can offer you a position at the firm," he suggested.

Rebekah cocked an eyebrow at the offer. She gave his swanky penthouse suite inside said law firm's building a cursory look. 

"And what, pray tell, would I do here?"

"I can give you any department of your choice that you want to run," Angel offered and sat back in his seat.

Rebekah cocked an eyebrow at his offer. "You can do that?"

"I'm the CEO," he boasted.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him and sat back in her seat too. She gave his offer a thought or two, deciding on whether to accept it or not.

Angel watched her internally debate on whether to take him up on his offer or not. He wanted to help her, and yes, he offered her a position at the law firm because he wanted her to stay a while longer.

"Look, the way I see it is you're just recently freed from being under your brother's thumb after so many years. You got no place to go, and whatever plans you have, you haven't fully decided on it yet. So, while you mull over your next course of action, I'm offering you a place to work, earn a decent living, and the Hyperion's got hundreds of room for you to chose from to stay at," he rationalized.

Angel's offer sounded too good to be true, and too tempting to resist. Plus, he was right about her not having a solid course of action just yet. She was just riding on the euphoria of being free from Klaus that she hit the highway headed to wherever the highway lead her. Eventually it led her to here, Los Angeles, and towards the last person she expected to see after a couple of centuries.

"Fine," Rebekah agreed. "As long as I am your PA and I get my own place - namely the Hyperion since according to you, you barely stayed there since taking over as CEO here - I accept your offer."

"Great," Angel smiled. "I'll just have to let Harmony know she's demoted to assistant PA, or you'd rather be the assistant--"

"I don't take orders very well from someone whose stature is beneath me," Rebekah cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"But you'll be taking orders from me," he pointed out.

"Or will I?" Rebekah gave him a devilish grin, a hint of something mischievous glinted in her eyes.

Oh boy, something tells Angel he will be riding one crazy ride once Rebekah comes on board as part of his team...


End file.
